


Lab Partners

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Reader and Peter are best friends, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Nobody in school believes Peter about his internship, so when Midtown High goes on a field trip to Stark Industries, he kinda just wanna... Pass. Luckily he has you and Tony to prove them wrong.Rated T because Tony Stark likes to swear.Part of a series, can be read as a stand alone.





	Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr request, if you wanna submit one, go find me!  
> https://allegra-writes.tumblr.com

"Dude, finally!" Peter's voice welcomed you as soon as you entered the lab.

"Ugh, don't even start with me" you placed the red bull can in front of him, hopping on the table next to it. "The machine outside is broken, so I had to go all the way to the third floor cafeteria to get these"

"The machine is broken?" He took the can from your hands and cracked it open for you before even opening his own. He was a gentleman like that, and you would be lying if you said it didn't make your heart melt for him just a little bit more. You guys had been on the lab pretty much all night and, while you were sure this morning you looked like the dead warmed over, his messy hair, slightly red eyes and puffy lips made him look somehow even more endearing. They made him look _hotter_.

"I know, right?" You cleared your throat as if that would cover your shameless staring, "this building is literally crawling with engineers and the freaking soda machine is broken!"

"Well, to be fair only like a handful of people has access to this floor of the building. And only one of those is an actual engineer" Peter pointed out sensibly, "Still, we should probably check it out once we're done here. I mean, we can't have the Stark princess mixing up with all the peasants at the cafeteria" He added cheekily, using the press's nickname for you to tease you. You punched him in the arm, causing him to start laughing.

"Shut up!" He laughed even harder. "Actually, something funny happened on the way to the third floor..."

"Really, now?" He was still smiling. Your heart was still doing somersaults inside your ribcage.

"Really. You see, there was a bunch of kids our age there. Some of them were wearing Midtown high hoodies. Something you wanna tell me, Pete?"

That sobered him up. You sounded so much like your father right there, he just couldn't lie to you when you used that tone. He wondered vaguely if you were aware of that and did it on purpose, or you simply were so... well, Stark.

"Well? Is there?" You pressed on. Peter sighed.

"Yeah, my school had this field trip today... Mr. Harrington figured that, since I work here almost every day, it would be boring for me so I didn't need to go" He shrugged.

"That much I can understand" you nodded, "but don't you want us to, I don't know... Pop down there to say hi or something?" 

Peter hesitated,

"No, not really. I mean, Ned already knows what we truly do, and the rest of them don't even believe I'm an intern here anyway" he tried to sound nonchalant about it but you knew him too well to buy the act.

To be honest, he didn't want you to see the way Flash treated him and realize how not cool and lame he actually was. It would be awesome to prove Flash wrong, but risking you hearing him call Peter "Penis Parker" just wasn't worth it.

"What do you mean? Why would they not believe you?" You insisted innocently. He scratched the back of his neck and for the first time you noticed he was actually blushing. When he finally met your eyes, he realized immediately what a mistake that was. He was just going to have to tell the truth. Damn you and your big, beautiful, soulful orbs.

"There's this guy... He's a jerk and he doesn't like me. I guess he kinda convinced everybody that I was lying."

Your shocked face was doing something to his insides. You were so nice to everyone that it truly surprised you some people were just mean, and he was so screwed already, but that made him love you even more. Liz Allen had nothing on your beauty or your intelligence, and definitely had nothing on your kindness, the silly school boy crush he used to have on her paling in comparison to his feelings for you. Oh yeah, he was totally screwed. He was so amazed (and terrified) by this revelation he didn't even notice when Bruce entered the lab, commenting distractedly,

"Did you guys know the soda machine out there is broken?"

Nor did he notice when you took your phone out. It was time to send your father a message.

...

"... I told you guys, Penis Parker was lying all this time" A douchy kid gloated as they left the interns lab. That must be Flash. "If he really worked here, he would have been there"

"Peter works directly for Tony Stark" Ned defended his friend. "He's probably with him right now, that's why he wasn't with the other interns."

"Yeah, right! And he probably hangs out with y/n Stark on his free time!" Flash replied, voice full of sarcasm. Wow, Parker really didn't do this brat's level of jerkness justice. "Mr. Harrington, you're gonna fail him, right?"

The teacher in question stared at some papers on his hands, shuffling nervously.

"Well... You see...He's-" Woah there, he couldn't let that happen, could he?

It was showtime.

"Good, you're still here." Tony Stark's voice resonated through the hallway. Thirty or so shocked faces turned his way. A couple of them, including the douchebag's, staring open mouthed.

"Mr- Mr. Stark, it's so good to see you..."

"Thank you, Amanda" Tony interrupted the pretty blonde assistant talking. "I'll take care of the tour from now on. I have a special treat for you guys" He added to the shellshocked group.

"You see, my favorite intern is always talking about you and how smart you are" He leveled Flash with a look "well, most of you anyway. So I thought I would let you see where the truly cool stuff happens, so what do you say guys, wanna take a peak at one of my personal labs?"

Everyone was still too starstruck to answer, so he turned to an unimpressed looking girl.

"What do you say Joan of Arc, game for some real science?"

The girl shrugged a shoulder.

"As long as we can discuss your plans for remunerating the families of the workers in foreign countries who were forced to work under slavery conditions during your father's time directing Stark industries, sure. Name's Michelle Jones, by the way."

Tony blinked.

"Well MJ, I guess it's a good thing it's a long elevator ride up there, then..."

...

"... How did you even find out about those plans?"

"Oh, I didn't." The intimidating teenager admitted, "I was just trying to make you uncomfortable."

"Well, you did," it was Tony's turn to admit. "For a minute there, I thought the whole thing had leaked and the press was gonna caught wind of it"

"Why don't you want the press finding out about it?"

Tony shrugged.

"It shouldn't be news to be a decent human being, I'm just giving them back what was rightfully theirs in the first place, and in some cases even to late for the actual ex workers to enjoy it. Besides, they like to twist everything, the press would say I just do it for the PR"

"Yeah, that's probably true... Hey, is that Parker?"

Tony followed her look to where his protegee and his daughter were doing what appeared to be some silly victory dance and... Singing?

"... Congratulations, work so hard forgot how to vacation, they ain't never had the dedication..."

"..Nanana nana and look we made it, yeah we made it!.."

"Nice to see you guys working so hard." Tony called out to them "Banner are you dancing too?"

"Sorry,Tony, can't help it, you should see what your kids came up with, this is game changing!" Bruce exclaimed excitedly just as the rest of the students entered the enormous lab. He frowned. "Tony, what the hell? This is a high security lab, this is no place for high schoolers"

That finally got Peter's attention and he stopped spinning you in his arms, staring slack jawed at his classmates, still huddled together by the glass doors, as surprised to see him there as he was of seeing them.

"Relax Banner, don't go green on us. I just wanted to show the kiddies here where their friend works. Y/n, Parker, what do you have for me?"

You smiled mischievously at Peter before stepping away from his arms and practically skipping to your father's side.

"Dad, you have to see the new formula Peter developed for Spider-Man's web shooters. This new material is a protein, has almost five GPa of tensil strength with almost six times less density than the last one. It's stronger than steel and lighter than actual spider silk. It lasts longer than the last formula too " You gushed at your dad. "And... The other thing... I can't really talk about it in front of civilians" You added eyeing Ned significantly. 

Ned's face lit up.

"Is this about the creepy crawlers you and Pete were talking about last night?" Tony looked alarmed so he hurried to add, "About which I know nothing about, whatsoever" 

Tony still looked suspicious but Peter choose that moment to come stand beside you.

"Hi, guys!" He said timidly to his classmates, and for once, Flash was speechless, no scantling remarks coming to his mind. In fact, his brain seemed to broke completely when his eyes came to rest on yours and Peter's intertwined fingers.

"Peter, you make Spider-Man's web?" Liz asked, impressed. Peter smiled politely at her, but her approval didn't seem as big of a deal as it once had.

"Peter you work in Mr. Stark's private labs? That's... Amazing! Well done! I'm tempted to just give you an A plus on the whole semester right here and now" Mr. Harrington said, looking genuinely happy for him. Your smile grew bigger.

"That seems a little exaggerated" Your father intervened, placing a hand on the teachers shoulder, "Why don't we talk about you just giving Peter cero homework or assignments so he can spend more time here with me instead?"

Mr. Harrington laughed nervously. Your father raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing, I wasn't kidding"

"Dad, I'd hate to be a buzzkiller but Bruce, Peter and I need to get back to work."

Your dad looked at you, then at the kids.

"Yeah, sure, we'll just leave you guys to it, then" He started ushering the students outside but then turned back to you, saying for everyone to hear

"Why don't we get dinner later, though, all four of us? Oh, and I like this one here" he pointed at MJ "Can we invite her?"

"Sure!"

"Of course, Mr. Stark!"

He pointed at Ned "You are not invited. Oh, who am I kidding, of course you are invited. You are the man in the chair after all..."

Bruce, Peter and you watched them retreat back to the elevators.

"Don't think I don't know what you just did" Peter turned to you as soon as they were out of sight. You looked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"If you excuse me" Bruce declared "I still have work to do. Go do whatever it is you love birds do on your free time, you worked hard enough today. And last night."

Your eyes grew bigger at that, you both had thought you didn't rise any alarms when you broke into the lab after patrol to work on the tiny spider shaped spy droids for the avengers you guys had thought of, too excited to wait for the next morning and too afraid of getting caught by the avengers to use the lab in the compound.

"We have no idea what you're talking about" you said at the same time.

And then, belatedly,

"Whu- wait! We are not love birds!"

"This time, I really don't know what you are talking about!" 

"We're just friends, mister Banner, really!"

"Just... Don't tell my dad, ok? He would kill us!"

"What? Why? For being... 'love birds'? Or..."

"No, dumb ass, for breaking into the lab!" 

Bruce continued to walk away from you, chuckling softly.

"Oh, to be young and in love!.."


End file.
